theadventuresofyoshibooandparatroopafandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshi, Boo, and Paratroopa/The Love Potion
''-Yoshi and Boo chase each other around-'' Yoshi: I'm bored. Boo: Can you say something besides that? Yoshi: Where's Para? Boo: Probably on an adventure. Yoshi: WHAT?! ''-Yoshi faints-'' Boo: Yeah. A few days ago he got fed up with how you always ask him to get you stuff. ''-Paratroopa flies up to the two-'' Paratroopa: Actually, I got back from my journey a few days ago. Yoshi: Para! You're still alive! Paratroopa: Yeah, I guess I am. Boo: It's good to see you alive! Yoshi: Group dogpile! ''-Yoshi and Boo jump on Paratroopa-'' Paratroopa: Wha- Get off of me guys! ''-The trio laughs-'' Yoshi: Well, we should get to bed. Boo: Actually, me and Para are gonna work on the song. Yoshi: What for? Paratroopa: Remember? You asked us to register for that competition against the Koopa Bros. Yoshi: I did? Huh. Well, good night. ''-Yoshi goes to sleep-'' Boo: Ugh. Let's work on this tomorrow, Para. Paratroopa: Agreed. ''-Boo and Paratroopa go to bed-'' Yoshi: Muffins... Boo: Yoshi, keep it down please. ''-Yoshi jumps off the treehouse-'' Endgame: Ahh...What a refreshing night...not a creature in sight- Yoshi? ''-Endgame looks at Yoshi-'' Endgame: Yoshi, what are you doing at this time of morning? Yoshi: -snores- Endgame: Are you sleepwalking? Yoshi: Not if I can help it Bowser... ''-Yoshi kicks Endgame-'' Endgame: Ow! Yoshi, wake up before I decide to kick you back! Yoshi: I'm gonna stop you Bowser...Just you watch! Endgame: What? No! Stop that already! ''-Yoshi tackles Endgame into a brick wall-'' Yoshi: I'm going to stop you with this! A vial thing! Endgame: Hey! What are you- ''-Yoshi throws the vial of liquid at Endgame-'' Yoshi: -wakes up- Huh? Endgame, what are you doing out here? Endgame: -blushes- I think I'm in love... Yoshi: Woo-hoo! You all right? ''-Endgame hugs the brick wall-'' Yoshi: Uhh?! Wait, what's this? ''-Yoshi picks up a piece of paper-'' Yoshi: Note: This is a love potion. Well, that figures... Endgame: The wall is such a shnoopy-doopy wall! Yoshi: Boo! Paratroopa! We have a problem! ''-Boo and Paratroopa run over to Yoshi-'' Boo: What's up? You woke us up. Paratroopa: Yeah! Yoshi: This is a crisis! Boo: Say what now? Paratroopa: What?! ''-The wall puts on a tutu-'' Paratroopa: Endgame?! A wall dressed up in a tutu?! A broken vial containing a love potion?! Boo: -glares at Yoshi- Yoshi, explain this at once! Yoshi: Long story short, I sleepwalked and threw the vial at Endgame, and now... Paratroopa: Well, whatever happened, we have to fix this. Endgame: The wall is so pretty! -bats eyelashes- Paratroopa: But...How...When did he...Eyelashes?! -faints- Boo: Ugh. Just spray him with water! ''-Yoshi gets his water gun and sprays Endgame-'' Endgame: -gasp- Who, what, when, how?! What's going on? Yoshi: Endgame! You're all right! Endgame: Uhh...Why am I carrying a brick wall dressed in a tutu? Yoshi: Well, I may have accidentally thrown a love potion at you? Endgame: My head hurts, so I shall be on my way. Try not to sleepwalk again. (I swear, every single thing he does makes me look like a complete idiot...) ''-Endgame flies away-'' Paratroopa: Okay, so problem solved. Let's go back to bed. Boo: Yeah! Yoshi: Yeah, sure... ''-Boo and Paratroopa go back to bed-'' Yoshi: Hmm... -picks up a random bag of vials- This is gonna rock... The End??? Category:Sidestories